stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Frybo (episódio)/Transcrição
(O episódio começa com Steven procurando suas calças em uma pilha de roupas) Steven: Onde é que tá isso? Você é muito bagunceiro. (Pérola aparece na sala, segurando uma bolha, procurando por algo) Pérola: Eu tinha oito deles. Ô, Steven, por acaso você viu um caco de pedra por aí? Isso é muito importante. Steven: Não, e você viu minhas calças? Isso também é muito importante. Pérola: Eu to falando sério, Steven. Esses cacos de pedra possuem uma poderosa consciência parcial que foi aproveitada pelas Gems através dos tempos, de modo que- (Steven para de prestar atenção no que Pérola dizia) Steven: (Em pensamento) Elas não estavam na cozinha, em cima da cama, não, pera aí, eu vi lá também, quando a Pérola tava entrando... Ah! A Pérola! Poxa vida, ela tava explicando alguma coisa, ah, mas eu nem posso começar a prestar atenção agora, eu ia me perder, que nem as minhas calças. Pérola: ...Se entrar em contato com qualquer tipo de vestimenta pode se transformar em um monstro, é por isso que é muito importante que ele seja mantido longe de qualquer tipo de vestimenta. (A calça de Steven passa correndo atrás dele e de Pérola) Se o encontrar leve pra mim na hora, eu vou procurá-lo na cidade. (Pérola sai do Templo) Steven: As minhas calças? E eu vou continuar procurando. (Ele vê suas calças andando) Isso aí não é normal! (Ele começa a perseguir suas calças) Volta aqui! Nós éramos tão amigos, a gente vivia juntinho! (Ele pula em cima de sua calça) Peguei! Agora eu peguei! (Ele veste sua calça, que ficam tremendo) Eu é quem mando nesse relacionamento! Será que deu pulga nas calças? (Ele tira um caco de pedra do bolso de sua calça e ela para de tremer) É uma... Coisa, será que isso é o caco que a Pérola tá procurando? (O caco brilha e começa a puxar a blusa de Steven, ele pega uma meia e coloca o caco dentro) Quem é o esperto agora? (A meia começa a chutar o rosto de Steven) Ai! Ai! Ai! Ai! Para! (A meia para de chutá-lo) Obrigado. (Ele coloca a meia em sua mochila) Tenho que levá-lo pra Pérola. (Steven começa a andar no calçadão da praia, procurando Pérola) Steven: Ô, Pérola! Pérola! Ela deve estar procurando as minhas calças. (Steven esbarra em alguma coisa. Peedee está dentro da fantasia de Frybo e está sendo atacado por gaivotas) Peedee: Ahhh! Me ajuda! (Steven fica assustado e começa a gritar. Peedee tira a cabeça de Frybo para assustar as gaivotas) Eu não sou batata frita! (Steven fica aliviado) Steven: Ufa! (Fryman abre a porta dos fundos da lanchonete) Fryman: Cadê a sua cabeça, Frybo? Ser parte da família significa ter que vender batata frita e ser meu filho, o que você é. (Peedee fica chateado) Então você já está a meio caminho, manda ver, Frybo! Peedee: Eu sou Pee- (Fryman entra na lanchonete) dee. Steven: Oi, Peedee! Peedee: Eu falei pro meu pai que eu também queria fazer parte do negócio da Família Fryman, eu só não imaginava que era pra ficar dentro dessa fantasia calorenta. (Ele coloca a cabeça de Frybo) As coisas eram tão diferentes, eu não tinha que me preocupar com mais nada, a não brincar nos brinquedos do Parque de Diversões até enjoar. (Peedee ajuda Steven a levantar) Steven: Mas, Frybo, você é hilário! Peedee: Eu queria que tivesse um jeito dessa fantasia fazer o serviço sem eu estar dentro dela! Steven: Talvez tenha um jeito, Peedee, talvez tenha um jeito! (Ele coloca a fantasia no lugar de Peedee, mas é atacado pelas mesmas gaivotas, Peedee fica assustado. As gaivotas deixam a fantasia rasgada) Pera aí, eu tive uma outra ideia! (Ele espanta as gaivotas de cima de Frybo. Ele pega o caco de pedra que achou e joga dentro de Frybo. Os estragos em Frybo começam a ser reparados e ele fica como novo. Frybo começa a rolar pelo calçadão, Peedee fica surpreso) Peedee: Legal! Steven: Para aí! (Frybo para de rolar) Peedee: Isso é inacreditável! Levanta! (Frybo se levanta) Steven: Faz uma dancinha, faz! (Frybo cria pernas de batata frita, Steven e Peedee acham isso estranho) Peedee: Que é isso? (Frybo começa a dançar. Fryman abre a porta dos fundos, Peedee se esconde atrás de Steven. Ele pensa que era Peedee dançando dentro da fantasia de Frybo) Fryman: Olha só, tá fazendo um ótimo trabalho, filho! Disso que eu tava falando, Frybo, (Frybo olha pra Fryman) continua! Peedee: Steven, eu to livre! Conseguiu o emprego, Frybo! Então aperta aqui! (Frybo começa a sacudir Peedee, Steven começa a rir) Steven: Ele tem senso de humor. Peedee: Já chega! (Frybo para de sacudi-lo) Para de apertar, me poe no chão? (Frybo joga Peedee no chão) Agora faz todo mundo comer batata frita! (Frybo sai correndo) Vamo lá brincar! (Os dois vão aos Jogos Eletrônicos e colocam moedas em um Cavalo Marinho e uma Água-Viva. Os brinquedos começam a funcionar, mas Peedee fica entediado) Peedee: Esse cavalo marinho me fazia tão feliz, agora só tá me dando dor no pescoço. (O brinquedo para de funcionar) Isso aqui não significa mais nada, entende o que eu disse? Steven: Eu só to sentindo tudo tremendo! Peedee: Você vai entender quando tiver um emprego. Steven: Mas eu tenho um emprego, eu protejo a humanidade da magia, dos monstros e essas coisas! Peedee: Eu to falando de um emprego de verdade, um em que você é pago. Steven: Eu sou pago com o sorriso das pessoas dessa cidade! Peedee: Eu não to vendo ninguém sorrindo. Você pega um emprego pra comprar uma casa, ou pra criar os seus filhos, ou pra... Impressionar o seu pai. Você trabalha a vida inteira e o que você ganha? Steven: Sorrisos felizes? Peedee: Não, você ganha dinheiro, dinheiro que não compra tudo que o emprego tirou de você, nem que você ande em todos os cavalinhos marinhos do mundo. Steven: Poxa. Não quer andar na água-viva? (Eles escutam um grito) Peedee: Vem da Lanchonete da Praia! (Eles correm até a Lanchonete da Praia. Lá, eles veem Kiki, Jenny, Creme Azedo e Buck Dewey saindo da lanchonete desesperados. De dentro da lanchonete, saem duas batatas fritas longas que se enrolam em Buck e Creme Azedo e os levam de volta para dentro da lanchonete) Não mandamos ele fazer isso! Mandamos ele fazer isso?! (Uma mesa é jogava pra fora através da janela da lanchonete. Eles olham através da janela e veem Frybo forçando pessoas a comer batata frita. Eles veem Sr. Smiley implorando para que Frybo pare de fazê-lo comer batatas fritas) Sr. Smiley: Please, no more fry!A frase está em inglês devido a cena ter sido censurada na versão brasileira. A tradução da frase seria "Por favor, sem mais batatas fritas!" (Frybo coloca várias batatas fritas na boca de Sr. Smiley) Steven: Frybo! Para! (Frybo se vira lentamente, fazendo sons assustadores, assustando Steven e Peedee. Ele atira Lars para fora da lanchonete, ele bate na mesa e cospe batatas fritas de sua boca) Lars: Eu nem gosto de batata frita! (Lars sai correndo) Peedee: Por que ele não obedece?! Steven: Eu não sei! (Fryman entra na lanchonete pelos fundos) Fryman: Peedee, mas de onde surgiu isso tudo? (Frybo enrola uma de suas batatas em Fryman e começa a puxá-lo, Peedee observa tudo assustado) Ah, já entendi, eu pressionei você demais, não é? Mas eu fiz isso pensando que você queria ser o melhor Fryman possível! (Frybo segura várias batatas fritas em sua mão) Você é um garoto muito bravo por aguentar suas tarefas, o fato é que você é um membro valioso da Fryman Bros. Incorporation e de todas as suas afiliadas! (Frybo força Fryman a comer batatas fritas) Peedee: Pai! (Ele tenta entrar na lanchonete para salvar seu pai, mas Steven o impede) Steven: Não! Ele vai transformar você em purê! Peedee: E o que você vai fazer?! Steven: Meu trabalho! (Frybo joga Fryman para fora da lanchonete, ele cai em cima de Peedee e Steven. Frybo aparece na janela e Pérola aparece na lanchonete) Pérola: Steven! Você botou o caco perdido naquela fantasia do Fryman? Steven: Botei! Pérola: Você não ouviu o que eu falei sobre o exército de armaduras vivas e das muitas muitas mortes?! Steven: Não! Pérola: Oh, Steven. (Ela invoca sua Lança e atira no olho esquerdo de Frybo, fazendo vazar ketchup e mostarda de seu olho, que atingem o rosto de Pérola. Ela cai e a bolha dos cacos de pedra estoura. Steven e Peedee conseguem tirar Fryman de cima deles e Steven corre na direção de Pérola) Steven: Pérola! Pérola: Eu to coberta de ketchup! Não consigo ver! (Steven vê os cacos no chão) Steven: Os cacos, é isso! (Pérola começa a procurar Steven) Pérola: O quê? Steven? (Peedee tenta acordar seu pai) Peedee: Pai! (Ele vê Frybo saindo da lanchonete, ele se aproxima de Fryman, que acorda. Peedee pega uma madeira e tenta afastar Frybo) Vai embora! Fryman: Peedee! Peedee: Você é horroroso! Eu te odeio, eu sempre, sempre, te odiei! Fryman: Você está dizendo que sempre odiou o Frybo? (Uma das batatas de Frybo agarra a madeira da mão de Peedee e joga-o longe) Vem cá, filho. (Fryman abraça Peedee. A calça de Steven, com um caco de pedra no bolso, aparece e da um chute em Frybo) Fryman e Peedee: Steven! Pérola: Cadê ele?! (Steven revela ter colocado os cacos em todas as suas roupas) Steven: É a sua vez, Frybo. (Frybo corre na direção de Steven) Atacar! (A jaqueta de Steven da um soco na barriga de Frybo. A meia de Steven se enrola no braço de Frybo e sua galocha pisa no pé de Frybo, enquanto a camisa "morde" uma parte de Frybo. Steven se aproxima de Frybo, ele da um tapa em Steven) Eu não queria fazer isso, mas você não me deixou escolha, cuequinha vai! (Ele atira sua cueca na cara de Frybo, a calça chuta a perna de Frybo e ele cai. Steven corre na direção dele, salta em cima dele e tira o caco de pedra de dentro de Frybo) Pérola: Steven, tá tudo bem com você? (Ela coloca as mãos no rosto de Fryman) Fryman: Tô. Steven: Eu tô bem. Quando eu joguei a cueca nele, ele não suportou. (De noite, as roupas de Steven carregam Frybo até a praia e o colocam em um barco. Steven, Peedee, Fryman e Pérola estão na praia) Fryman: Você era ótimo, Frybo. As crianças de hoje é que não entendem e agora nem terão chance. (Steven e Peedee ficam tristes) Pérola: As pessoas já não tinham medo dessa coisa, não é? Steven: Shh! Fryman: Chegou a hora de libertá-lo. (Ele tira de seu avental um acendedor e coloca fogo na fantasia de Frybo. Pérola empurra o barco com sua lança e o barco vai rumo ao horizonte) Tão engordurado em morte quanto era em vida. Peedee: Pai, é que... Você vai fazer outra fantasia? Fryman: Eu não preciso de outro Frybo, eu já tenho o meu preferido. (Ele traz Peedee para perto dele e ele fica feliz. Steven da um sorriso) Steven: Pérola, nosso trabalho aqui acabou! Pérola: Põe a sua roupinha, Steven. (O episódio acaba) Notas en:Frybo (episode)/Transcript Categoria:Transcrições Categoria:Transcrições da 1ª Temporada Categoria:A a Z